deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goku vs Asura/@comment-25704296-20150127130143/@comment-31259708-20150127204726
He matched 70% of Beeruses power Beerues in the movie IN THE ORINGNAL JAPANISE SUB is atleast a solar system buster Which is MORE THEN ASURA HAS EVER BEEN SHOWN TO BE CALLED also again confermed by akira toryama THE CREATOR OF THE SHOW CONFERMED CELL IS STRONG ENOUGTh TO DESTROY A SOLAR SYSTEM Secondly did you even check the links they also proved goku is stronger then asura You know becuse i have a site that DOES RESERCH FOR A LIVING backing me up also http://www.screwattack.com/news/death-battle-erred-goku-vs-superman This site Did reaserch on goku And hes more then a planet buster on this site EVEN DEATHBATTLES WRONG AS ***L NUMBERS CLOCK GOKU IN AT MORE THEN A PLANET BUSTER And in the oringnal manga BUU WAS CONSIEDERD A GALACTIC THREAT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hKQdo6aD04s more evedince ASURA IS ***KED AGAINST GOKU http://brandonking2013.deviantart.com/art/goku-vs-super-man-the-100-confirmed-stats-387569876 EVEN MORE EVEDENCE YOUR UNDERPOWERING GOKU OH and Here's a start for some DBZ power. First I will address the Cell SS busting statement. http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_super/2/23781/548120-cell_ss_buster.jpg Cell’s SS busting statement is not contradicted or said to be a hyperbole, and substantiated by the official guides even when they talk about SSJ2’s power in an early guide (before Buu saga and the name SSJ2 was even given to the form): “Its power is enough to push back even Cell's energy bullet, which had enough force to blow away the Solar System!” http://www.kanzenshuu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=22411 Spanish Guidebook: http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/scale_super/14/149927/3359946-5978898322-page_.jpg Original: "el androide acumuló energia como para destruir todo el sistema solar y lanzó um poderoso kamehame-há." Translated: The android accumulated energy to destroy the entire solar system and threw a mighty Kamehameha. Cell can destroy the solar system with its Kamehame-ha: セルは自分の力に酔いしれていた。ドクター・ゲロが目指した完全体の境地に、自分はいるのだと。かめはめ波の気は高まり続け、地球だけではなく太陽系をも破壊できるまでの威力となっていた。 I like to hear different opnions, I asked two translators to translate the same quote: “Cell was intoxicated with his own power. He believed he had reached the state of perfection that Doctor Gero had striven for. The kamehameha continued to gain energy, becoming a force capable of destroying not just the earth, but the entire solar system along with it." by hakimiru “Cell was drunk on his own power. Dr Gero thought he would be around to see the perfect form. The kamehame-ha’s power was increasing, it was now powerful enough to not only destroy the earth, but the entire solar system." by bolt_krank http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/dragon_kai_2009/episode/summary/96/ Also ignoring this substantiated claim would be like me saying Flash stating his IMP is the power of a white dwarf star is not proven and false, or GL's speed he clocked the shadow moon at for Superman’s feat is not proven so doesn’t matter, or that Whis statement about Beerus casually being able to SS bust doesn't matter, or that Broly destroyed the galaxy , but the under attack part of the statement doesn't matter so it was one shot since the statement is irrelevant. Statements are obviously a gauge of power often and must be considered, especially when substantiated by more sources like Cells claim. Now for SSJG Goku and Beerus power. This also goes back around to Cells and Buu saga power as well later on. In the official trailer for BoG, and in BoG SD which AT supervised it is stated by King Kai and Piccolo that Beerus could destroy the entire galaxy if angered, this is a good indication that guys like Beerus and Whis and SSJG Goku can galaxy bust at least, in the movie Whis even says that Beerus would destroy the entire Solar system in the blink of an eye if angered, backing up that Solar system busting is nothing to guys at that level in DBZ. "No, the entire galaxy will cease to be" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S15KfEjZaCU "...he must not anger Birusu, lest he destroy not only the Earth, but the entire galaxy." http://www.kanzenshuu.com/2013/03/03/battle-of-gods-sd-in-april-2013-saikyo-jump/ And furthermore in an interview with AT it's stated that Beerus had the power to destroy the kaioshin realm itself, as well as seal Elder Kai away for 75 million years, but get this, Elder Kai said the one who sealed him away was weaker than Fat Buu, so it means that back then Beerus was weaker than Fat Buu, but still had the power to perform such feats. "Who was it that sealed the Elder Kaiōshin away in the Z Sword?" "The Kaiōshin (who create planets) and the Gods of Destruction (who destroy them) have never gotten along that well, but once every 1,000 years they go to each other’s realms and hold a coordination meeting. At this time, they got into an argument over some trifling thing, and a certain short-tempered God of Destruction sealed Elder Kaiōshin away inside a sword. Naturally, it wouldn’t have been proper for him to destroy the Kaiōshin Realm itself. By the way, that God of Destruction was Beerus." http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/saikyo-jump-june-2014-issue-twel-buu-mysteries/ http://a.mpcdn.net/manga/p/280/57719/6.jpg Now this is a big deal because it shows that even guys weaker than Fat Buu could destroy the kaioshin realm, which is much larger than some think, it has a super strong planet, surrounded by suns, and when we take a look at the size of said suns compared to the planet, and the distance some are away, we see that the scope of the dimension is just massive. http://www.mangareader.net/105-3121-8/dragon-ball/chapter-472.html As you can see, the planet itself seems to be bigger than a sun, and other suns seem to be very distant as well. Destroying this entire dimension would be very impressive; especially considering Fat Buu would be above this level. Also i dont think goku is unstoppable.